1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention relates generally to a computer-implemented method and system for collecting and communicating inspection information for a mechanism, and more specifically, an automobile.
2. Background Art
For generations, vehicle owners have been visiting repair centers or dealerships for repair work. In general, the customer arrives at the repair center or dealership to be greeted by a vehicle service advisor, which attends to the customer's immediate repair needs. With the proliferation of computers, the vehicle service advisor often inputs repair and vehicle information into a computerized repair form and prints a hard copy of the form upon completion. The hard copy is handed over to a technician who performs the repair work.
Often, the technician will also conduct a vehicle inspection while the customer's automobile is being serviced or repaired. Recently, the vehicle inspection has become focused and streamlined with the advent of paper inspection checklists, as exemplified by FIG. 1. FIG. 1 depicts an example of a multi-point inspection report card, customer copy. Preferably, a file copy of the report card is attached under the customer copy so that the technician's markings made on the customer copy are reflected on the file copy. The report card, including the customer and file copies, is typically handed over to the vehicle service advisor, who can advise the customer if additional repair or service is recommended for their vehicle based on the inspection results. The file copy can be kept on file and the customer copy is given to the customer.
However, the non-automated and non-integrated process outlined has its drawbacks. For example, the completed checklist may not be given to the service advisor until after the vehicle has been serviced, or even after the customer has left the repair center with the repaired vehicle. Moreover, technicians may by-pass completing the checklist because completion is not tracked. Consequently, the service advisor misses an opportunity to convey additional service needs to the customer while they wait for their vehicle to be repaired. Moreover, the service advisor sometimes neglects to apprise the customer of additional service needs based on the inspection report. Further, inspection information is commonly lost since the information is collected on paper, instead of electronically. Yet other information pertaining to the repair process may not be collected, for example, information relevant to specific service advisors and technicians. Due to the communication gap and information loss, managers can have difficulty tracking the performance of their service advisors and technicians. Moreover, repair centers may miss an opportunity to provide return customers service information relating to a prior inspection or future repair needs not apparent the day of the repair.
The above-identified process can also lead to inefficiencies. Namely, the technician often has to leave the repair/inspection area to deliver the repair form to the service advisor. This additional step takes the technician away from his/her core task of repairing the vehicle.
Due to the disadvantages of the conventional method and system, there exists a need to provide an automated and integrated computer-implemented method and system for collecting and communicating inspection information for a mechanism, and more specifically, a vehicle. Moreover, there exists a need to provide an automated and integrated computer-implemented method and system for tracking and resolving customer concerns relating to the dealership experience. Furthermore, there exists a need to provide an automated and integrated computer-implemented method and system for conducting and tracking follow-up relating to a customer's dealership experience.